Rats are raised in enriched colony environments and offered and lib solutions of water and 10 percent ethanol. Some animals develop into excessive consumers of ethanol, and their social dominance and other behaviors are studied. Other rats implanted with slow-release drug pellets gradually develop preferences for 10 percent ethanol if stimulant drugs are continuously administered. The mechansisms underlying this shift in preference are studied.